We Meet Again
by Whatinthewurl
Summary: Bella had bullied Edward since middle school till his freshman of high school. He goes to a boarding school & loose contact. They bump into each other one day, after years. Does Edward want his revenge on Bella? OOCxLemonsxSlight Darkward (BxE)
1. Chapter 1

**hi! my first fic here, so please, be gentle :)**

**disclaimer: i own no characters here, steph owns them all!**

**ps/ this was an somewhat adaption from a hentai i just read, so if you find it somewhat familiar, well that's why (though both of them are not identical at all in every way)**

"I don't want to go!" I said, frustrated. Dragging behind Alice and Rose.

"Shut up, Bella! You're coming with us whether you like it a not," Alice chirped, pulling my hand.

"And I bet you're gonna thank me tomorrow after you get laid," Alice winked.

"I'm doing fine with my vibrator." I grumbled.

"See, this is why you're coming," Alice rolls her eyes. "Tell her, Rose!"

"Oh come on, its just a club, Bella. Don't be such a bitch about it," She says, ruffling my hair.

"But—, I— have a, um, something important I have to do tonight," I lie spontaneously, crossing my fingers that they'll believe me.

"WHAT? A DATE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Alice screeches, making me groan in pain.

"I didn't say it was a date! God, my ears! I swear, if I get prematurely deaf—"

"Oh really? Well who is he?" Rose asks, smirking, knowing that I'm lying.

"Well he's—" I starts, sweat beading on my neck, wrecking my brains for an answer.

"Bella!" A man shouts behind us.

"He's your boyfriend?!" Alice squeals, jumping and shaking me.

"Of course! I'm Edward."

Ooh dear lord. The voice. Without turning back I know exactly who he is.

Currently holding my waist from behind is the boy— no, man who I used to bully from middle school to high school freshman. Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen.

His voice was now deeper, but that velvet voice, the melodic voice of him talking, I can tell anywhere.

I looked up slowly, and dear lord help me. Tall, dark and handsome with some crazy auburn sex hair— gone is the boy who had the glasses too big for his face and the too thin body with the weird green eyes— the boy I once knew is now a man! Goodbye panties—

"Well, are you gonna introduce him to us?" Alice says, shaking my arm while smiling coyly at him.

Focus Bella! He just called himself your boyfriend! Go with the flow, Bella..

"Um, Alice, Edward, Edward, Alice," I stuttered out, still bewildered at the situation.

"Wait a sec— Edward— I remember you," Rose says to Edward, squinting at him, the confusion there in her eyes.

"Oh yeah! You're Rose, right? I remember you too! You used to be the cheer captain," Edward smiles at her, completely ignoring me.

"Yeah, that's me." Rose smirks, clearly delighted he remembered her.

"So you guys are together yes?" Alice asks.

"Of course!"

"No!"

Me and Edward exclaims, but unluckily his voice drowns out mine.

I look up at him, but he refuses to meet my glare.

"Oh really?" Rose asks, skeptical.

"I remember when Bella used to bully you back in school—"

"Ah, good memories," Edward says, full of humor and sarcasm as he squeezes my waist tighter.

"—but in truth, she actually really—" Rose continues.

"Can it, Rose!" I shout, blushing, pleading with her eyes to stop the story.

"What? She what?" Alice asks, confused and intrigued. Shit.

"So how did this happened, actually?" Rose asks, amused and toying with me.

"How did this happened? I, uh—" I stammer, looking up at Edward.

And then, on his face, was the most annoying, smirkiest smirk I've ever seen. Almost as if he was mocking me. He knew I was in his hands this time.

Fire fumed inside me and —

"We aren't even together!" I blurt out. "Me? With this guy?" I shrug out from his grip.

"Pfft. Please, he's just— um, delusional." I laugh, hoping they would believe me.

"I mean, you should really stop that, Edward! Ha ha!" I smack his chest that was behind me, not daring to look at his face.

"Huh." Alice huffs, disappointed.

"Pitiful." Rose says, knowing that I'm bullshitting.

"But we do have an er, appointment," I say as I grab Edward's hand, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I shout as I drag Edward with me, jogging towards a nearby park.

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm so, so sorry!" I say as I turn to him, but his face was kind and amused.

"Well, I just don't understand why you didn't go with the lie, I've could've been your temporary boyfriend, you know," he jokes, his green eyes twinkling.

"I apologize, I know I shouldn't have said anything, but you started the lie first!"

"I know, but I overheard you from behind, and I just wanted to help." He smirks. "I totally understand, vibrators are totally better than clubs,"

"Shut up!" I say, punching him in the stomach, embarrassed and furious.

He grips my fist, no letting it go.

"Ah, that's the Bella I know, the violent girl who would threaten to beat me up if I don't sit with her in lunch,"

"The girl who made every girl think I was gay so she could have her all to herself to bully,"

By then, tears was starting to well up, igniting bad memories.

"The girl who cried and screamed and kicked if i didn't go to the pizza's with her," He brings my fist to his lips and kisses it, ignoring my feeble attempts to break free. 'How I missed you, Isabella,"

"I'm sorry for that, I really am!" I say, as he releases my fist.

"Aw, it's OK, Bella, I forgive you," He smiles.

"—It just means I can bully you now!" He says as he comes closer to me. Bending down so his face meets mine.

"Ha! I knew it! You really are angry at me!" I say, half memorized by his hypnotic green eyes.

"Change your plans. You're coming with me." He stands upright again, and holds his hand in mine, and starts dragging me out of the park firmly.

"W-what? Where are we doing?" I say scared and intrigued and aroused at the same time.

"A hotel." He stops and turns around, bending down, his lips so near to mine, I could smell his breath.

"It's time for your punishment."

**=Lemons next chapter so stay tuned! Thanks for reading, and please send a review!=**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Small lemon, or maybe a lime (?) alert! **

"Rose?" I squeak out.

"Oh hey Bella! What's up? How's your _appointment_?" Rose asks through the phone, her voice laced with sarcasm behind the loud music of what I am assuming was the club Alice wanted me to go to.

"I—fuck!" I squeak out. I was sitting on Edward's lap, him behind me, and he was tweaking my nipples, making me completely unable to think.

"Bella?"

"Concentrate, Bella, concentrate," Edward taunts in my ear, his left land gripping me tightly by my waist, keeping me still as his right hand ghosts upon my panties.

"It's going on f—fine," Edward's fingers slowly grazes my clit, making me whimper.

"Tell her, Bella," Edward says, biting my earlobe, his fingers parting my labia, grazing the wetness that has pooled there.

"Um you know how I said I wasn't with Edward just now?"

"Yeah..?" Rose answers.

And then he plunged his fingers inside of me, two of them, deep.

"It was a lie!" I shout loudly, jerking from his grip suddenly, completely off guard.

_Fuck, it feels so fucking good. _

"Say that you love me," Edward whispers in my ear, his fingers moving inside me slowly, making me bite my lip to hold off the moans that are threatening to come out.

"What? No!" I exclaim, blushing and looking back at him. He just smirked.

"What? Did you just say 'no'? I didn't catch that, what did you say, Bella?"

And then it started. He curled his fingers inside of me, and started fucking me on earnest, his fingers just long to hit that G spot inside me.

"Fuck! I mean, Rose, I love him!" I squealed out, my fingers almost crushing the phone in my hand.

His pace did not falter. I was terrified that I'm going orgasm in hearing audience of my best friend.

"I love him so much!" I pant out, hoping he would see stop, or at least decrease his speed.

"I see. Good for you—"

"Ah, stop!" I pant as softly as I can, trying to struggle from his grip. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger..

"Continue, or I'll make you cum faster," He whispers in my ear, kissing my neck.

My other hand grips his bicep, needing something to hold on to.

"I can't—" I whimper, my body trembling, on the edge of a release.

"Bella, I'm hanging up."

"Huh? Wait—" Rose voice barely registering in my brain, but she had already hung up.

Knowing that Rose hung up, Edward starts to fuck me faster, using the edge of his palm to run against my clit, the sounds of my sopping pussy filling the hotel room.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum, you dirty girl," Edward says, his voice sexy and deep, before biting down on my shoulder, making me scream his name, convulsing around his fingers hard.

**=What do you think? ;) bad, good? Please review! An update (and another lemon) will come very soon= **


End file.
